Examen
by frenchnuts
Summary: Un étudiant se morfond alors qu'il passe un examen de médecine légale. La jolie rousse à ses côtés l'intéresse bien plus que le sujet de son devoir. En filigrane se dessinent le recrutement de Scully par le FBI et sa rupture avec Waterston.  Urgences/X-F


**Disclaimer** : X-Files et ses personnages appartiennent à Chris Carter, à la 1013th productions et à la Fox (et Urgences appartient à d'autres gens aussi). L'histoire, elle, est de moi ;-)

* * *

><p><strong>EXAMEN<strong>

Mignonne la fille à ma droite. Un peu jeune peut-être…  
>Si ça se trouve, c'est encore une de ces surdouées qui est arrivée à l'université avant même de savoir faire ses lacets toute seule.<br>Je la regarde plus attentivement.  
>Non. Je suis injuste.<br>Mignonne. Définitivement mignonne.  
>Mais sérieuse ! La vache, qu'est-ce qu'elle gratte ! Ça l'inspire ce sujet.<br>« _La nécrose des tissus, outil de datation des corps _». Décidément, je déteste la médecine légale. Quelle plaie de devoir obligatoirement valider cette UV pour passer interne !  
>La jolie rousse continue de faire courir sa plume sur la feuille. Hyper concentrée.<br>Elle me donne envie de rire avec ces sourcils froncés, ses lunettes qu'elle remet en place machinalement toutes les 45 secondes !  
>45 secondes très précisément. J'ai compté.<br>(Je m'emmerde. Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire de mieux. Et de toutes façons, je n'ai pas appris mon cours.)  
>Tout en jouant à manipuler le plus rapidement possible mon stylo, je l'examine avec intérêt. Je trouve son étude bien plus passionnante que ce devoir morbide. Morbide et pourtant…<br>Par moment, je vois sur son visage un fugace sourire s'afficher puis disparaître très vite au profit d'une mine sévère.  
>Elle ne doit pas s'en laisser compter facilement la demoiselle. Voilà un challenge qui soudain me motive infiniment plus que de réussir cet examen.<br>Je sens que finalement l'heure qui vient ne sera pas perdue !  
>Voyons. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu la faire sourire ainsi ?<br>Serait-ce la pensée de la riante couleur d'un cadavre qui l'enchante ? A moins que ce ne soit l'évocation mentale de ces charmants insectes coprophages qui lui réchauffe ainsi le cœur !  
>Je me marre.<br>Le professeur Waterston me foudroie du regard. C'est bien. Au moins, ça lui fait quelque chose à faire ! Parce que lui aussi, il a l'air de s'emmerder sec à nous surveiller ! Il ne me lâche pas.  
>Je lui fais un petit signe qui se veut apaisant et singe l'élève repentant qui se replonge avec application dans son travail.<br>Je me tasse sur mon strapontin histoire de me soustraire à l'observation de mon maton et je me remets à lorgner vers ma voisine.  
>Elle vient d'avaler une gorgée d'eau et semble s'accorder une micro-pause en jetant un œil autour d'elle. Il faut que j'arrive à attraper ses yeux clairs à la volée.<br>Je la fixe. Elle va forcément le sentir.  
>Et en effet, elle s'arrête sur moi et pose un regard absent - sûrement tout à sa pensée uniquement tournée vers sa prose - sur le sourire de crooner que je viens de dégainer.<p>

- Monsieur Ross ! Concentrez-vous plutôt sur votre copie, je vous prie.

La voix de Waterston tonne au travers de la salle. Autour de moi, ça glousse de partout. C'est que j'ai une réputation, moi ! Le prof se rapproche et me dit plus bas en s'intercalant entre l'étudiante et moi.

- Vous ne voudriez pas handicaper vos chances de réussite, n'est-ce pas ?

Le vieux ne manque pas d'humour en temps normal, mais là, je ne sais pas… Je le trouve un peu plus coincé que d'habitude. Presque hostile. Je grimace. Histoire de l'éclairer sur le peu de cas que je fais de mes chances de réussite.  
>La bonne nouvelle, c'est que ma jolie collègue vient de se dérider et de retenir un petit rire. Lui, en revanche, ne se déride pas du tout !<br>Je m'en fous.  
>Elle a rit !<br>C'est moi ? Ou aurait-elle repéré l'inhabituelle porosité de notre enseignant sur qui, généralement, tout glisse ?  
>Je fais le malin et chuchote assez fort pour qu'elle entende.<p>

- Professeur, c'est pas l'analyse des tissus d'un macchabée qui me formera à mieux soigner des mômes, reconnaissez ! C'est pas de la vraie médecine, ça…

(Les mecs qui veulent être pédiatre, ça impressionne les filles ! Et en plus, Waterston déteste les « faux médecins », c'est comme ça qu'il appelle ceux qui n'exercent pas. Je suis donc sur un créneau très confortable pour jouer de la complicité avec mon aîné. Et ça aussi, ça impressionne les filles !)  
>Il hésite et bizarrement son regard croise celui de ma rouquine qui vient de se renfrogner brusquement.<br>Ouh là.  
>Ils se connaissent ? Le vieux beau lui aurait fait des avances ? Faut bien reconnaître qu'il semble plutôt très apprécié des jeunes femmes. Mais enfin, il est quand même marié…<br>C'est idiot ce que je dis. Il n'est même pas si vieux. Il doit avoir dans les 45 ans. Mais ça m'énerve de réaliser que, peut-être, il importune une jeune fille. Je l'aimais bien ce type. Alors que je pense à ça, je me retourne vers elle et là, tout d'un coup, je frémis.  
>Comment elle le regarde !<br>Je suis abasourdi ! Jamais je n'aurais osé défier un prof comme ça ! Et pourtant, je ne suis pas le dernier des trublions.  
>Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a tenté avec elle, mais maintenant, j'ai une certitude absolue : il n'aura rien qu'elle n'ait elle-même voulu !<br>Il baisse les yeux le premier, vaincu par les flammes des yeux pourtant si bleues de ma surprenante voisine. Étonnamment, je ne la vois plus du tout comme une petite fille maintenant…  
>Il y a une femme derrière ces lunettes sages, ces mèches délicates qu'elle entortillait tout à l'heure sans y penser autour de son doigt et cette lèvre qu'elle mordillait en tirant ses traits. Une sacrée belle femme.<br>Je me demande si je suis le seul à avoir vu ça chez elle…  
>Non. Non, je crois que Waterston aussi a rougi… alors que d'un geste déterminé mais terriblement féminin, elle replace sa barrette dans ses cheveux et se replonge dans son devoir en nous ignorant avec superbe.<p>

Je la regarde, sûrement béat d'admiration et je réalise que ce n'est pas excellent pour ma prestance de séducteur, mais pendant ce laps de temps, le prof s'est repris. Il se racle la gorge et me lance avec une fausse désinvolture qui ne sert de toute évidence qu'à lui redonner une contenance :

- Commencez donc par cesser d'en être un… de môme, Monsieur Ross et nous en reparlerons !

Il me tourne le dos, manifestement contrarié et retourne à son estrade.  
>Je tente le tout pour le tout et je me penche vers elle.<p>

- Pssss…

- Répondez-moi ou je meurs là tout de suite.

Après un coup d'œil rapide vers le prof pour s'assurer qu'il ne nous voit pas, elle me chuchote agacée.

- Faites. Ça nous fera un exercice pratique de vrais médecins. Mais mourrez sans bruit je vous prie, je dois composer.

Je ris. Elle a du répondant. Mais elle semble pas trouver la récréation à son goût.

- Vous êtes vexée ?

- Allez dites, je vous ai vexée ? Vous voulez être légiste, c'est ça ?

Elle inspire profondément et cette fois, en prenant tous les risques, elle tend son corps vers moi. Je m'approche aussi, fasciné. Je vois sa bouche s'ouvrir en un mouvement si sensuel que je me sens sur un petit nuage et que mon temps semble soudain se ralentir. Elle me parle. Je savoure.

- Vous avez décidé de saboter mon avenir en sabotant mon épreuve ? me lâche-t-elle les yeux noirs comme un revolver.  
>- N…. non !<p>

Je bredouille lamentablement. Je me sens un peu con, là.

- Bien ! Fin de la partie, donc, ponctue-t-elle en retournant à sa feuille.

Ça, c'est de la gamelle ! Et je m'y connais !  
>Un bon gros râteau des grands-mères ! Une veste, un vent, un soufflet, une claque… Elle m'a fait un prix de gros. La super promo !<br>Je reprends ma posture de contemplatif endormi.  
>Sa feuille est pleine de lettres élégantes, griffonnées avec passion. La mienne est blanche. Et les seuls tissus qui m'intéressent et sur lesquels j'aimerais écrire à cet instant sont ceux de ses joues que le petit coup de colère à mon égard a légèrement rosies.<p>

Après tout, ce serait trop bête de gâcher un si beau papier en l'envoyant à la poubelle. En surveillant Waterston du coin de l'œil, je déchire le haut de ma copie encore vierge. Je n'ai même pas complété l'en-tête. C'est dire si j'investis cette épreuve !  
>Je commence à noter en me réjouissant par anticipation de sa future réaction.<p>

**Examen **: de vous !  
><strong>Session<strong> : la première. Pas la dernière, je vous en prie.  
><strong>Spécialité<strong> : la gaffe  
><strong>Épreuve<strong> : supportez-moi ! Juste un dîner. Ce soir.  
><strong>Matricule<strong>: le connard à votre gauche qui est déjà fou de vous !

Et j'ajoute, dans l'encadré réservé aux correcteurs.

**Note**: Essayez-moi d'abord…

Tout excité, je plie ma feuille pour en faire un petit planeur apte à parcourir le mètre cinquante qui me sépare du bonheur. Et en visant le plus soigneusement possible, je largue mon messager.  
>Il atterrit sur son bras. Je la vois sursauter et son visage s'empourprer.<br>Pour couper court à tout débordement non maîtrisé, je me lève rapidement et je me dirige vers le bureau.  
>Mon prof me regarde avancer d'un air désolé. Au fond, il nous aime bien.<p>

- Retournez vous asseoir et composez, Ross. Ne gâchez pas votre année.  
>- Désolé, professeur. C'est une question d'hormones. Je ne suis pas assez concentré sur les corps morts. Je préfère ceux qui sont vivants.<br>- Vous êtes un imbécile, lâche-t-il sincèrement navré.  
>- Je suis un homme jeune et j'ai la vie devant moi !<p>

J'ai dis ça pour m'excuser de le décevoir. Mais je vois soudain les yeux de mon respecté prof se brouiller et je l'entends à peine lorsqu'il murmure très bas.

- Et qui peut retenir la jeunesse quand elle veut se lancer dans la grande vie, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne réponds pas. J'ai l'impression que cette question ne s'adresse pas à moi.  
>Je prends congé et remonte tout l'amphithéâtre pour regagner la sortie avec un drôle de goût au fond de la gorge. Je n'avais jamais vu le vieux si triste…<p>

Alors que je passe entre les tables, je sens une main qui effleure mon bras. Je baisse mes yeux vers cette main, puis je les plante dans ce regard bleu grave mais plus si hostile.

- Il y a un espoir pour ce soir ? je demande.

Je ne fanfaronne plus. Et puis, il y a quelque chose en elle qui me fait croire qu'elle aussi est un peu triste.  
>Elle me sourit discrètement.<p>

- Il y a peut-être un espoir pour_ un _soir…  
>- Un seul soir ? D'accord, je prends. Juste un dîner. Je vous attends dehors.<p>

Et je quitte la salle.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

L'épreuve vient de terminer. Je suis à la porte à guetter la mystérieuse étudiante. Mark, mon coloc, sort le premier et m'attrape vivement.

- Bon sang, t'es vraiment dingue ! T'as planté ton exam pour une fille ? !  
>- Ah ouais mais pas n'importe quelle fille.<p>

Je gesticule pour tenter de voir mon inconnue parmi la foule des candidats qui quittent les lieux.

- Ça d'accord mais quand même…

Je le dévisage avec un tout nouvel intérêt.

- Tu la connais ? !  
>- Ben oui.<p>

Je le secoue par les épaules. Pourquoi n'est-il pas plus loquace ? ! Il fallait le dire !

- Mais bon sang, accouche ! Qui est-ce ?  
>- Dana Scully - …<p>

_ Dana Scully…_

- … Pas facile d'abord mais assez sympa au fond. On avait bossé sur - …

Je l'interromps.

- Stop ! Je m'en fous de ce qu'elle a bossé avec toi. Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est plutôt ce qu'elle pourrait faire avec moi, tu vois ?  
>- Je vois, lâche Mark en soupirant. Genre : partager un repas de rêve autour d'un Burger ou t'accompagner et te regarder frimer au basket !<p>

Mark me connaît bien. C'est juste qu'il est très naïf.  
>Je le lui dis.<br>Il me bouscule en riant.  
>Tout à coup, il suspend son mouvement et me désigne de la tête quelqu'un derrière moi. Je me retourne. Elle est là, à dix pas.<p>

- De toute façon, c'est mort, commente mon camarade.

Là, je m'inquiète. Je viens de voir Waterston arriver vers elle. Il lui a saisi le bras. Je serre les poings. Mais je réalise que les gestes de notre enseignant ne sont pas agressifs. D'ailleurs, elle le regarde avec une certaine tendresse. Je sens bien qu'elle essaye pourtant de la dissimuler.

- Elle est avec le professeur Waterston, c'est ça ?

Je suis amer. Mais pour le coup, c'est Mark qui me dévisage avec surprise.

- Waterston ? Dana Scully ? Que veux tu qu'elle fasse avec ce type ? !  
>- Mais alors, elle est avec qui ? !<p>

Au bout du couloir viennent d'apparaître deux hommes en costumes sombres. Ils avancent, fendant avec indifférence le flot des étudiants qui eux, s'écartent sur leur passage. Ils n'ont pas l'air commode et se dirigent droit sur elle.  
>Mark s'est tu et ne sourit plus.<p>

- Elle est avec eux.  
>- Et c'est qui, « <em>eux <em>» ?  
>- Le FBI, Doug… Le FBI…<p>

Je me fige.

Je regarde cette jeune femme au centre d'un si curieux triangle.  
>Waterston, Mark et moi, et les deux sbires du FBI...<br>Elle est petite mais dégage une force très particulière. Elle porte le même jean délavé que la plupart de nos autres comparses. Elle a retroussé les manches de sa veste bleue et sa chemise blanche, légèrement entrouverte sur la base de son cou gracieux, dépasse de son pantalon.  
>Sa barrette s'est plus ou moins détachée, défaisant par là même la structure de son chignon qui se révèle plutôt blond vénitien à la lumière du jour. Les mèches flamboyantes commencent à tomber sur son front fier et ses pommettes pâles où se dessinent de toutes petites tâches de rousseur à la faveur du soleil de juin.<br>Elle doit avoir à peine 25 ans alors que la majorité d'entre nous est plus près de la trentaine. Elle semble si frêle. Et pourtant, il est évident qu'elle nous en a imposé à tous.  
>Et il faut qu'elle soit bien particulière pour que les services de l'État viennent la recruter alors qu'elle n'a pas encore formellement validé son diplôme de médecine. N'est-ce pas ?<br>A mon tour, je me sens un peu mélancolique.  
>Je la pensais à peine sortie de l'enfance. Et la vérité, c'est qu'elle n'aura guère gouté de l'insouciance étudiante avant de rentrer brusquement dans le monde adulte. Un monde glacé où l'on plie l'échine devant deux hommes en noir.<br>Quoique.  
>Pas sûr qu'elle soit aussi docile ou malléable que d'autres.<p>

Avec une discrète douceur, elle s'écarte de Waterston. Elle croise mon regard et m'adresse un sourire désolé. Je crois qu'il n'y aura même pas _un_ soir…  
>Puis Dana Scully me tourne le dos et emboîte le pas aux deux agents de l'agence gouvernementale.<p>

Je ne sais pas quel est mon avenir mais je suis sûr d'une chose : j'en ai moins peur pour moi que pour elle…

Mark me ramène sur terre.  
>- Ça ira Doug ?<br>- Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle perd !  
>- Peut-être que là-bas - …<br>- Tu plaisantes là ? ! Y'a que des cons au FBI ! ! !

FIN.


End file.
